Winchester Family vs CritesFight!
by Stratagirl
Summary: The Winchester brothers travel to a town whose residents are being killed and the number is rising. What is responsible for all this death? Will the two brothers be enough to tackle this mission?


**Okay guys, it's been a while since I did a fanfiction, or at least it feels like it has, lol! This is a birthday present for Ladyasile Happy Birthday! ^_^ 3. So there is a bit of a couple in this fic but it's not in the whole story and I did my best with the couple and trying to keep the two characters...in character and retain their personality, this couple was hard for me and I might have made it a bit too much not noticeable, lol! I tried guys! Shipping anime pairings are soo much easeier for me, I don't know why but they are, lol! I edited this to the best of my ability ^_^. Enjoy everyone! ^_^. **

**Winchester Family vs. Crites...Fight!**

In a small town where not much happens very often in an abandoned factory building crashes and yelling could be heard. It was a chilly, rainy evening and three individuals were battling it out with creatures they had never before seen, and they had seen quite a lot of strange creatures and beings in their life...

"Dean, what are these things?!" the tall brother, Sam Winchester yelled from his spot in one corner of the factory.  
A shorter man was using a piece of metal to deflect the little porkypine like needles that were being shot from the creatures bodies. "Sam, a little busy right now!" he yelled from a spot in a different corner of the factory.  
Suddenly a man in a trench coat appeared in the middle of it all. "I came as soon as I-"  
Dean took a dash and tackled the angel to the ground. He looked to the trench coat man. "Cas, focus." he looked firmly at the angel he was laying on top of.

"What is going on here?" the man stood behind Dean as the shorter man held up the piece of metal to block all the needle attacks.  
"We're trying to figure that out Cas, it's a little hard when we're being attacked by...these freaky looking asses." the shorter man yelled in anger. The two backed up to the taller man. Sam and Castiel found their own pieces of metal and they backed up against each other to form a barrier type of shield they hid behind.

...48 hours eariler found the two brothers checking into a hotel in a town that looked like it was ripped out of some kind of 80's horror movie. Dean looked around as he got out of the smooth, beautiful impala aka Baby. "Sammy, did we just take a time travel trip to the '80s?"  
"This town looks like it's been here for..."  
"A long ass time." the shorter brother finished.

They got checked into their room and got settled in. They got right to work on research for the creature that was draining peoples bodies of their blood but then there were bodies that were drained and then half eaten too. Sam scratched his head. "Dean, I get it, it seems it's vampires but then some of the bodies are half eaten."

The shorter brother sighed as he threw the book he was reading through across the room. "Yeah well, it looks like we've hit a dead end. And you know what happens when we hit a dead end..."

The tall man sighed. "I'll go get the food..."

"And I'll go get the beer."

"And Sammy, don't forget the pie."

The taller man sighed and rolled his eyes. "Okay Dean."

They came back with food and beer and sat there munching on their meal while trying to think of what could be the cause of all these killings. Dean threw his wadded piece of aluminum paper in the small trash can a few feet across from him. "So, we still have no idea what is causing all this craziness...awesome, just awesome." the man stood and stretched.

That's when Sam's cell started to ring. The taller brother answered and when he got off he turned to his brother. "Dean, we got another one."

The shorter man sighed. "Come on, lets go." they grabbed their jackets and rushed out the door and headed to the crime scene.

The two brothers stood over not one not two or three bodies but 6 bodies that were drained of all their blood and then eaten. This time the bodies looked like, whatever had done this, had eaten more this time than the last few times. Sam knelt by one body and looked over the corps. The insides were leaking to the outside.

The shorter man growled out. "This is just freakin great, we have no lead or clue to what is doing this and the bodies are piling up..." he looked around the area, feeling like something was watching them. "...what the hell is going on here?"

Sam stood as he took off the blue latex gloves. "I just don't get it. It looks like a vampire, all the blood is gone, but then the heart is gone..."

"Along with a few other organs...buffet style," Dean mumbled with aggravation lingering in his voice.

"Dean, really?" the taller brother gave his shorter brother a look.

"What?" the shorter brother shrugged as the taller one walked past him to the black car.

They drove back to the hotel and went back to more research. Two hours later they both sighed. "Dean, I don't believe this..." he threw the book he was reading to the side as he combs his hair back with his hands.

"I know, nothing on whatever is eating people and sucking their blood, it's a freakin guess game..." he growled out. The shorter brother threw his book too and mumbled. "I hate guessing games."

Sam dialed a number on his phone. "Hey Bobby, we are at a dead end could you-"

"Let me guess it's an unknown monster and you can't a lick of information on it?"

Sam looked at his brother. "Yeah, how did you know?"

The older man on the other line. "Because a lot of hunters are calling me with the same problem."

"Okay, well if you could search for something, anything, that'd be helpful."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on it." the older man on the other end didn't sound happy, at all.

The taller brother ended the call and turned to his brother. "Dean, we're not the only ones who are coming across whatever is attacking people."

"Awesome, just freakin awesome." the man threw his hands up in the air angerly.

The taller man looked out the window. "What should we do?"

"Well I say lets go for a midnight walk," he smirked.

The taller brother gave the shorter one an annoyed look. "Really Dean, that's not very smart, we don't know anything about what is killing people."

"So, let us do some on the field research." he shrugged as he got their battle bag ready and slung it over his shoulder.

The brothers were walking through small dense forest, guns at the ready just in case. Sam looked side to side and behind them. "Dean, this is really stupid, even for you."

"Thanks, Sammy, I love you too." the man kept his attention on their surrounded as well.

This is when they came across an abandoned building. They carefully approached it. Dean looked at his younger brother who nodded to let Dean know to open the door. The shorter man opened it and they took caution entering the old battered building. Sam made a face as he smelt something similar to decay. "What is that?"

"I don't know...and I don't think I want to know." he looked all around them slowly.

Sam backed up against his brother. "Dean...

"What Sammy?"

"Turn around, slowly." the taller brother grabbed his older brothers shoulder.

Dean turned around and his eyes widened. "Oh crap." he stared at a group of red beady eyes that seemed to be fixated on the two of them.  
"Sammy..."

"Yeah Dean, I think these things are the...creatures doing all the killings."

Just then Sams phone rang. He answered it. "Hey, Bobby."

"Sam, I found some lore on these things. It wasn't easy to find. And apparently these...things are from another galaxy." the older man explained from the other side of the phone.

The taller brother didn't answer right away. He and his older brother stood there, still watching the beady-eyed creatures. The monsters not from earth slowly came out of the shadows. They closely watched Sam and Dean. Then the creatures slowly opened their mouth to reveal rows of long, sharp teeth.

"Aw shit." Dean breathed out. "If that's Bobby tell him we found the thing that's been killing people."

"Sam, you there son?" the older hunter asked worried over the phone.

"Uhh, yeah Bobby, we found the creatures...and they uh, they found us."

The two young men heard movement from behind them. They looked at each other with widened eyes. The two brothers slowly turned around. Their bodies did a little jump motion. The brother's hearts started to race and sweated started to form around their face. "Dean..."

"Yeah Sammy, I know, you don't have to tell me."

The taller brother put the older man on speaker. "Bobby tell us everything you know about these things."

Dean turned around to face the ones behind them and Sam kept watch on the ones in front of him. Bobby sighed. "You boys have gotten yourself into another mess." he sighed. "Well according to the man that I talked to their called Crites, and they are from outer space. They, as you have seen, eat anything that moves. But be careful of the needles they shot from their bodies. They have some kind of chemical that causes any living things hit with them to become really drowsy then sleepy, meaning..."

Dean finished for the older man. "Meaning it's easier for them to chow down, perfect." the shorter man mumbled.

"Bobby, how do we kill them?" the taller brother watched the creatures that started to move closer to the taller man.

"Well, that's the good part. Guns, fire, big enough and sharp enough knife and they're dead, it's catching them that's the hard part.

"Of course." Dean rolled his eyes and sighed annoyed.

"Boys you hang in there I'll send in some backup." Bobby ended the call and called around to any good hunters that were in the area.

Sam put his phone back in his pocket and focused all his attention on the Crites. The creatures started to talk to each other. "Dean, I think they're communicating with each other. What are they saying?"

"I don't know Sammy, I don't speak Crite." the older brother growled out still keeping an eye on his group of creatures, some bigger than others.

That's when the creatures leaned forward, face to the ground and needle-like things poked out of their bodies. "Dean..."

"Yeah, I know, I think they want dinner." the older brother took a deep breath. "Don't let those needles hit you, Sammy."

"Yeah, easier said than done." the young brother said breathing hard.

The Crites started to shot their needles at the brothers. Dean jumped and rolled to the side at the same time as Sam. The younger brother found a metal lid and held it up as Sam Found a long small door like a piece of metal that had a handle on it. They backed up closer to the metal walls of the mostly dark, damp building. Dean yelled out. "Cas, get your feathery ass here now! We need you!" the older brother yelled out as they continued to shield the creatures needles.

It had been twenty minutes and the angel had yet to show up. "Come on Cas, where the hell is you?!" he yelled out as they continued to shield themselves. Sam was able to kill three of the Crites. Dean was able to know one out. "Dean!"

"I know Sam, I know!" the older brother yelled out as he too was trying to fight off the creatures the best he could.

What the two brothers didn't know was that two of the Crites had rolled up between them. Sam heard something from the middle of them and he looked down. "Dean!" he yelled and right about then the two Crites launched their Needles. Sam ran in one direction and Dean in the opposite direction. One group of Crites rolled after the older brother while another group went after the younger brother.

"Great, just great," Dean growled out.

Just then a man in a trench coat appeared out of nowhere. He looked around. "Dean?! Sam?!" the angel yelled. Completely unaware of what was going on.

The older brother yelled from his corner of the factory. "Cas! Look out!"

A ball of hair launched itself at the trench coat man. Castiel went to knock it away but they creature unrolled itself in mid-air and launched it sharp, long teeth onto the angel's arm. "Gaah!" the man yelled out.

Sam yelled down to his brother. "Dean! You got anything that explodes?!"

"Yeah!-" the man yelled out.

"Great!-"the taller brother yelled back hope was heard in his voice.

"There in the trunk of the car!" Dean yelled out in anger.

The taller brother sighed. "Not so great." the hope fell a little from his voice.

After Castiel managed to get the creature off he teleported himself to Dean and then to Sam. Before he could teleport them out of there two needles were launched and hit the man on the neck and the other needle got him on on the arm. He took out the needles and had enough strength to teleport them into a closed-off room within the building.

Dean held onto the angel firmly as Sam rushed over to the door and pushed several desks and barrels in front of it. "That should hold them off...for a while...I hope." he looked over at his brother and Castiel. He looked over to the other side of the room and noticed an office like room. He went there to see if he could find any kind of medical supplies. Sam also wanted to give his brother and the angel some alone time. Sam knew his brother and Dean wasn't one to talk about his feelings all that much. The taller man knew how Dean felt about Castiel.

Dean helped the angel to sit down on a chair. He looked around at the room. It looked like a lunch room. With several round tables and a handful of chairs that were stationed at each table. Dean looked at the bite on the man's arm. "Man, it got you good." he looked up at the angel. "Cas?"

The trench coat man started to lightly sway side to side. His eyes became heavy. "What...what were those...things D-dean?"

"Crap." the shorter man mumble. "Come Cas, stay awake, don't get all wozzy on me." he slapped the man's cheek.

"Dean, I don't know...what they did to...me."

"Damn it." Dean noticed the bite mark wasn't healing and it looked like that the angel wasn't awake enough to heal himself.

The man struggled to say alert and awake. "Dean...You and Sam...are you...are you alright?"

"Hey you worry about yourself, Sam and I will be fine, alright?"

The angel nodded. Right before Castiel dozed off he placed a cool bloody hand on the shorter man's cheek. "Dean...I-"

"I know Cas, I know." the man said as he patted the angel's hand that lingered on his cheek.

That's when the angel completely passed out from the effects of the needles. Dean sat the man back against the chair while he looked around the room for something the angel could lay on and be...somewhat comfortable. The shorter man found a metal bench and pulled it over to the table. He pushed chairs out of the way and hauled the angel up and as carefully as he could, laid the trench coat man down. "There, that should be better than the chair Cas." he patted the angel's cheek.

He got himself something out of the broken snack machine and a bottle of pop. Neither the food or drink seemed to be bad. He finished and sat there watching over the angel. Their relationship was that of a family but in recent years it had gotten deeper and stronger. It was a bound that was deeper than a lover, deeper than that of a spouse. Their bound was so deep that the two could be considered soulmates. Their love knew no boundaries and it went beyond gender. Dean and Castiel were linked in a way that very few people could and would understand. Dean wiped his hand over his face. "Please, be okay Cas."

Sam walked up behind his brother. "Dean...".

The older brother turned around startled. "Sammy..."

"Hows Cas?" the taller brother looked down at the angel with saddened eyes.

The older brother turned back around and watched the man sleep. "I don't know, I just hope he'll be okay."

Sam put a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder. "I'm sure he will. Here." he sat the medical kit down on the table. "We should patch up his wound."

"Yeah, good idea." Dean opened the kit.

"I'll...go find some more food and drinks." the young brother made the excuse to leave the two alone a little bit longer.

After Dean bandaged the angel up he sat there, worried for the angel. This wasn't good. They didn't know if the creatures were poisonous or if they had any kind of infection that would kill the people they bit. "Come Cas...please be alright." his voice cracked as he buried his face in his hand.

Sam returned a few minutes later with a bag full of snacks and drinks. "Here..." he sat the bag down on the table.

They had gotten comfortable in the chairs and calmed down from the whole ordeal when banging and creature talk started on the other side of the door. Dean sighed. "Perfect..."

They stood and checked their guns. Made sure their other hidden weapons were ready to take up and they stood around the still slumbering Castiel. "Bring it on bitches, bring it ON!" the older brother yelled out, pissed that his family member had gotten hurt.

After a short time of throwing their bodies into the door, the Crites broke free and started to attack the brothers. Both got off a few shots and even killed a few of the creatures. The Crites also got in some hits on the boys. Sam wiped his face and smeared blood down his cheek. "Dean."

"Yeah, yeah, I know Sammy!" the older brother yelled out. He looked around for anything that could be used as a shield until they could figure something out.

Just when the Crites had found an opening and right before the brothers were taken down by an oncoming of a handful of Crites there was an explosion and all the creatures stopped and looked at each other. "uh oh!" they screeched out. They made a high pitched sound that could have been translated into some kind of worry. The boys stood their ground. There was another explosion and this time blew a hole in the lunchroom wall. The brothers held up their arms to shield their face. Dean slowly lowered his. "What the hell..."

A man walked through the dust and chaos. Sam watched the man as he held the gun and kept his eye on the Crites. Sam looked over at Dean. "You know him?"

"No, you?"the older brother looked at the strange man.

"No, never seen him before." the younger brother shook his head as he stared at the man.

The brothers returned their attention to the stranger that just added a new to the room they currently were in. Sam and Dean watched as the Crites, in union, said. "Uh oh." and the creatures rolled off.

Dean threw his hands in the air. "Great! Just great! Now we have to go looking for them all over again."

Sam stared at his brother. "Seriously Dean? If it wasn't for this guy we all would have been Crite dinner."

"Yeah well...we would have found a way out of it."

"Riight." the younger brother rolled his eyes.

That's when the angel started to come to. "Uh, what happened...where are we?" he held his head.

"Cas..." the man knelt down next to the angel. "How you feeling?"

The angel steadied himself as he sat up on the bench. "Like...how do you phrase it, a truck ran me over."

Dean reached for the medical kit and shifted through the materials and found a bottle of pain killers. "Here, take these, hopefully, they aren't too outdated."

Sam approached the man carefully. His gun ready to use if need be. "who are you?"

The man looked around a few times before turning his attention to the tall man who had walked up to him. "I'm Charlie, bounty hunter."

Sam gave the man an odd look. "Bounty Hunter...from where?" the tall man was hesitant to know.  
"...outer space."

"Okay..."

Dean walked up to his brother, shouldering Castiel. "Sam, who is this guy?"

"Charlie, who apparently seems to be a bounty hunter from..."

Dean gave his brother a look. "And, where is he from?"

"Outerspace."

The two brothers and the angel gave the man a look. After talking with the man and finding out he knew more about the Crites than they did the group went back to the Winchesters hotel room. Dean paced the room. "Okay, so you guys, bounty hunters, thought the Crites had been killed off?"

"Right." Charlie smiled as he nodded his head.

Dean continued to pace as he continued with his questions. "But somehow they survived and their population has grown?"

"Yeah...look I swear that I killed them...well the one's back then." the man grew sad. He missed his friends and missed his bounty hunter partner. "Look, I'm here because a friend of yours told where you were. I'm here to help and kill the Crites, that's my duty as a bounty hunter." the man gave Dean a serious look.

"Ookaay...Sam." he motioned for his younger brother to follow him to the bathroom. The older brother closed the door. "Sammy, why is he still here?"

"Dean, he saved us and he knows everything about those freaky things that Bobby told us and more, Dean, he would be a big help to us. We have never been up against these things before."

Dean took a deep breath. "Damn it." he growled out. He rubbed the back of his head. "Alright, he stays but if he tries anything sneaky he goes."

"Of course," Sam replied.

The brothers came out. Dean gave Charlie a stern look and pointed to the man with his silver, shiny gun. "If you try anything sneaky you're gone, got it?"

"Oh yeah." the man nodded.

The four of them exchange information and the bounty hunter tells the three men that he had a device that lets them know when the Crites are close range. Then he tells them that the creatures like to be where there is lots of 'food'. This doesn't surprise Dean, considering all the people they had killed since coming to the small town. Being as small as it looked it still held a good amount of people.

After they made a plan, which pretty much killed all the Crites, they headed out. Once they got into the bigger part of the town they all noticed the streets weren't as busy as they should have been. It was a cool Autumn morning, during the week. So...

Sam stared out the window as they drove by several businesses. "Guys, where are all the people?"

Charlie stared out the window and with a trembling voice. "Oh no."

Dean stopped the car and looked back at the bounty hunter. "Oh no? What the hell does that mean?"

"Well, normally when a town is this...deserted, it means-"

"Look!" Sam yelled out as everyone looked in the direction the taller man was looking in. He rushed out of the car.

A little girl was running and looked back behind her. They looked to where the girl was and saw a group of Crites rolling after her. Sam rushed over to the girl and grabbed her up. He put her in the car. "Go Dean go!"

The older brother took off tires squealing as they raced down the street.

"You okay?"

The girl didn't say anything but she nodded. "Where is your mommy or daddy?"

"My mommy is on a trip and my daddy he...he..."

Sam felt sad for the little girl. "It's okay, you'll be okay."

The girl just nodded as she held on to her stuffed animal toy for dear life. They found a building and when they entered there were a lot of people in there. They all looked scared and some looked like they were in shock.

Dean looked to Castiel. "How you feeling?"

"I'm better now." The angel looked around them. There were some people that were injured, most likely from those creatures. "Dean, these people, they need help."

"Are you sure you're okay?" he grabbed the mans arm.

"Yes, I'll be fine." he gave the shorter man a looped sided smile.

Dean let go of the angel's arm. "Okay, but don't over do it, got me?"

"Yes, I got you." and the angel walked off to heal as many people as he could.

Charlie walked up to the two brothers. "We should stick to the plan."

"Yeah, okay." Dean didn't sound happy about the plan.

Sam looked at his brother. "Come on Dean, lets do this."

After they had safely and quietly moved the people from the Cafe to a safer, farther away, location the boys got to work on their plan. An hour later found the two in the middle of the street. Dean took a deep breath and yelled out. "Come and get me you creepy ass son of bitches!"

The two stood there waiting. Sam looked around and turned to his brother. "Dean I don't think-"

A rumbling sound could be heard coming from all sides of them. They looked around them and there were hundreds of Crites rolling in. Dean readied his gun and so did Sam. Dean then smiled. "Let's do this bitches."

They stood in the middle of complete chaos and they fired clips and clips of bullets. Dean had brought along some TNT sticks and threw some of them to the creatures. Once Castiel had finished healing the injured he joined the fight. They were starting to get tired and raged. Charlie had to give Dean a bomb that could kill all Crites in that area.

Dean set the device on the ground and right when the creatures rolled in to gobble up the three men Castiel took hold of the brothers and teleported them to a safe, long distance away. A bright light could be seen in the distance and the explosion sent a strong wind and dust stirred up. Everyone tried as best as they could to stand steady and block their faces from the dust that was quickly made it's way to the group. When the ground quick shaking and the dust started to settle down the men took their arms away. They went back to the destroyed area to make sure none of the Crites survived. The creature were all completely dead...as far as the group was concerned. Charlie called up his space ship. He thanked the three men for their help and took off to his next mission.

Dean shook his head. "Okay, that was a first." he stared at the sky as the spaceship got farther and farther away.

"Dean, nothing with this business should be surprised...but yeah that was a first." the taller man smiled and shook his head.

Later that night Sam went off to the liquar store to buy some booze while Dean and Castiel chilled at the room. They made their way to the back of the hotel. The night air was chilly and damp. They sat, in silence, on a smooth wooden bench taking in the night. The quietness only lasted a short few minutes when the angel decided to speak. "Dean, this thing between us-"

"Cast, don't think about it, alright. It is what it is." the shorter man turned to the angel. "Okay."

Castiel turned to the hunter. "Okay." he smiled.

They returned their attention back to the cold, damp stary sky. After a few moments, Dean recognized the sound of the Impala. He and Castiel stood.

The angel turned to the hunter. "Dean."

The hunter hugged the angel firmly. "Cas." he breathed out. Dean held the man's head as buried his fingers in Castiel's hair. They stayed like that for a few moments as they enjoyed holding each other.

They broke apart and headed to the room. When they enter Sam had just sat down the brown paper bag. "Hey, ready to celebrate?" the taller man held up a big bottle of whiskey.

"Hell yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" Dean rushed over to the tan liquid, took the bottle and kissed it. "Come to mommy."

After pouring a glass the three men held up their glasses, looked at each other with a loving and familiar smile and clinked their glasses together.

"To Family." Dean happily cheered.

"To family." Castiel and Sam added in union.

The End! ...Or is it? Winchester Family vs. Crites...Fight!

**Thank you for reading this fanfic :). I hope you enjoyed it :). This was my second Supernatural fanfiction and first Supernatural crossover fanfiction. I couldn't find Critters in the crossover section when uploading this fic so I had to use Misc Movies in the catagories, lol! :). Though to be fair Critters was made in the early to mid '80s so that could be it *shrugs* who knows :). Have a great day everyone ^_^. **


End file.
